A Fathers Prayer
by Winchester girl x
Summary: When a girl turns up, claiming to be Deans daughter, how will he react? whay has she come now and what does she want? Will he accept her...
1. Preface

**A fathers prayer**

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or any of the characters

I started this story a while ago, and I suddenly remembered it. I've decided to carry it on a bit, so please read and review. Some ideas would be great!

**Preface**

The gripping cold tugged at my ragged torso as I struggled along the pathway towards the bright light. I knew what I had to do. I knew my destination. I could do this, they had to help. Whilst trying to convince myself with hopeless lies, I contemplated over just how my life had suddenly leapt onto a downwards tumble, falling and falling until I was left with nothing.

The bright light was now flickering, as was my hope.

*Flash back*

Fire blazed in the distance, making my vision flicker with the flames. The fire consumed all that blocked its path, radiating blistering heat that burned its way through the house, wild and uncontrollable.

As I ran closer, I knew I was too late. The threat had gotten in. The building was crashing down around me as I entered the blazing heat, desperately shouting as the chocking gas trapped my oxygen supply.

"MUM, MUM! NO MU-"

My helpless shouting stopped in my throat when I entered the back room and caught a glimpse of what would change my life. My mother, bound to the wall with no bonds visible to the human eye, was writhing in pain as the fire engulfed her.

"NO! PLEASE DONT DO THIS! TAKE ME. YOU CAN'T..."

I knew my pleading was useless. Number one, as if a demon would listen. And number two, by now all that came out was breathless cries. The gas was slowly working its way to my lungs. My mum's finally words before she disintegrated into nothing were:

"JENNY RUN. AND DONT STOP. NEVER STO-"

Then the monster turned around and his smirking face was all I could see. My vision went red and rage teared through my body. I grabbed the knife from my belt and saw shock cross the demons face. He had burnt the wrong person.

I charged at him just as he opened his mouth and a tornado of black smoke escaped into the air, leaving the remaining body limp and lifeless.

I took a step towards my burning mother just as the flames consumed her entire body, throwing me across the room.

I quickly got to my feat only to see that my mother had been taken. Ripped from me by red eyes...

I then gave up all hope and fell to the floor, letting the smoke engulf me and the fire kill me.

Sirens bought me back to consciousness however, which was then I remembered my mother's last words. They repeated through my head again and again until I realized what I must do. "Jenny run. And don't stop. Never stop." I had to carry on.

*End flash back*

I put my game face on as I approached the glowing light that I could now read said "the sparrow motel".

I rapped my fist twice on the door and awaited the unknown.


	2. Distrust

**Chapter one **

A tall man answered the door. He wore a surprised, yet guarded expression. I took in everything about my surrounding as soon as possible, like my mum had taught me to. The man at the door was around 6 foot; he had a gun in the back of his jeans and a knife hidden in his hand.

"Can I help you?"

It was now or never. I put my emotions behind a wall and answered in what I considered to be a nonchalant voice.

"I'm looking for a dean Winchester?"

At this the man's face suddenly turned. In less than one second he was pointing a gun at me. At this, another extremely tall man, he must have been closer to seven foot than six, approached the door holding a knife, planting his feet solidly behind his brother.

"Who the hell are you!"

"My name is Jennifer Johnson. I'm from Kansas. My mother's name was Alice Johnson. And my father's name is Dean Winchester."

"What the hell are you talking about? What are you?" The man barked back at me as his finger lingered over the trigger.

"Whoa, don't shoot. I'm not here to hurt you, I just want some help!"

"Sure you do." The man replied, who I guessed was Dean by what my mum had told me. His green eyes piercing my body and his sturdy build matched her description of him.

"Who sent you? Red eyes?" The tall man ordered, his face contorting in anger at the very mention of red eyes.

That shocked me.

"What the hell do you know about red eyes?"

The question escaped my lips before I could stop it. When I realised my flaw it was too late.

Before I knew what had happened, Dean was grabbing both of my arms, pulling me into the motel room and was pinning me against the wall.

"How the hell do you know where to find us? What are you, one of red eyes little minions. What, he can't do his dirty work for himself now?"

I tried to answer but water was splashed into my face before any sound escaped my lips.

"I'm not a freaking demon! Why the hell are you splashing my with holy water?"

Next the freakishly tall man, Sam I guessed, stepped forward with his knife.

"Fine, cut me, but I'm not a shifter or a ghoul."

I help still while he slashed my arm; I knew it would be quicker if I didn't squirm. We all watched as the blood ran down my arm like a river of crimson. Then both men looked up at me. I thought the testing was over so I tried again.

"Look, my mum-"

A sharp pain shot through my arm as dean had gotten his iron knife out of his pocket and stabbed me.

"I'm not a ghost, what the hell is wrong with you! If you just listen-"

Click click.

I looked to the left to find Sam had now pulled another gun on me, put this was no normal gun.

"Oh for the love of God, put the cult away! I'm not a freakin' demon, don't waste the bullet!"

"How the hell do you know about the cult?"

"Because I'm a hunter, just like you!"

Dean released my arms from the wall and I fell to the floor in front of them. I tried again.

"My mum-"I began to start my explanation again as I stood up, but as I looked up all I saw was a fist, skin taunt against knuckles. Then darkness shrouded my vision until I could only see black.


	3. Proven

**Chapter two **

Background voices were the one to bring me back to consciousness. I decided not to open my eyes, but to keep my breathing steady so I could listen to what the voices were saying. As I was listening I flexed my wrists and realised that they were bound together. I also seemed to be sitting down, my body tied against what I assumed to be a chair. I tuned into the men's voices.

"But Sam, I don't have a clue who she is! I sure as hell have never seen or heard of her!"

"Okay dean, let's just think. So, she said her name was Jennifer Johnson. That name ring any bells?"

At the sound of my name my head twitched, but I kept as still as possible. I knew I would get more answers this way.

"Not one. At all. Look Sam, for all we know she's not even human!"

"But we tried out everything possible on her."

"But still Sammie..."

"Dean, did you see the way she looked? Her body was all cut up. Somehow I don't think she possess any super human qualities. I really do think she's just a girl."

"But why the hell would she want to see me?"

"I don't know. There's nothing in her file I pulled. Not even a name. She kept on trying to say something about her mum though didn't she? I think she said her name was, oh A something... Alice, yeah, Alice Johnson she said."

"Hmm. Sammie, how old does she look?"

"Probably around 16ish I reckon? It's hard to tell when she's unconscious. And she's so tall; I'd say around 5'11. "

"So she would have been born in what, 1995ish?"

"Yeah I'd say so. Why?

"Where did she say she was from again?"

"Kansas. Dean, what are you thinking?"

"It's just, the name. Alice...Johnson..."

"Dean?"

"Oh crap!"

"What dean?"

"Sammie, do you remember that hunt a while ago. Our first encounter with a skin walker?"

"Urm, yeah I think so. Back in Kansas?"

"Oh shit!"

Now we were getting somewhere, I thought to myself.

"What dean? What the hell is going on?"

"It's just that me and Alice. And the timing. She's the right age. Oh crap Sammie."

"I don't understand dean."

There was a moment of silence followed by a gasp as realisation dawned on both of them.

The silence was interrupted however by a strange noise, which sounded almost like wind gushing into open space, or a bird taking flight. Then a new voice joined the room and it took all of my will power to keep my eyes shut.

"Dean. Sam."

The new voice was severe and serious, and dripping with authority. It was deep, it belonged to a male.

"Cas, what the hell is going on here?"

"Dean the girl was telling the truth. You are the father of Jennifer Johnson, and this girl is Jennifer Johnson."

The silence that followed this statement was deadly. But from it, I knew that they believed. Who was this man, and how did he know that Dean Winchester was my father? Why was his voice one of such authority?

"Cas, what am I supposed to do?"

"I do not know? What is a father supposed to do? I don't think bounding her to a chair is normal behaviour."

"No cas, I think what dean means is, why is she here?"

"Oh. I do not know. Have you asked her?"

"No cas. You know why? Because I have only known that she is my daughter for one freakin' minute. Hell, I didn't even know I had a daughter until one freakin minute ago!"

"Cas, are you sure?"

"Yes Sam. The blood of dean courses through her veins. I can feel it. But I must go now and-"

"Wait cas. What the hell? You just drop a bomb shell like that and leave? What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"I'm sorry dean. But I am in the middle of a civil war. What do you want me to do? Stand around while war is raging right as we speak?"

"Do you not think that you could actually get time of your 'busy' schedule and help us for one minute? Were post freaking apocalypse down here as well for Christ's sake!"

"You want my help? Fine. My advice is to wait until she wakes up. Ask her why she has come and go from there."

"No shit Sherlock. I'm not just going to throw her out in the cold am I!"

The wings noise returned followed by a grunt and some curse words.

"Freakin' angels. It's always the end of the world to them."

Their conversation confused me, but Dean finally knew that I was his daughter. Now all I needed was to convince him to help me.

Slowly I opened my eyes, and the bright light blinded me. I had to blink a couple of times to focus my vision.

When my eyes finally adjusted, I found myself looking into the face of Dean Winchester. And he had a knife.


	4. Accepted

**Chapter three **

He began to cut the rope that held me to the chair, and all I could do was sit there, speechless.

"So...Jennifer you said your name was?"

"Urm.. Yeah. So what, you finally believe I'm human?"

"Let's just say we had it verified." Was Sam's mysterious response.

Once I had been released from the ropes hat bound me to the steel chair I began rubbing my wrists where the rope had indented my skin, causing a ragged line that looked like an unhealthy shade of red to form. I was terrified to look into Dean's eyes but knew I had to do this. I had to get his help. I had to look strong or this will never work. Come on Jenny I internally encouraged myself.

"So, you were trying to say something about your mum? Alice?"

Here we go, it's now or never.

"Four weeks ago my mum was killed. She was burned in a fire created by red eyes, and I had to stand there and watch her burn." I hold back the sob that threatens to escape my lips. This is the first person I have confided in after her death.

"Ever since then I've been tracking the evil son of a bitch that killed her down, but now I'm out of money and recourses. You were mentioned in my mum's diary, so for the last couple of days I've been tracking you down."

As all of this information sunk into Dean, Sam asked "why?"

"I need your help. I can't track this thing down on my own with no food, money or weapons, but I need to kill the monster that killed my mum, and from what you said earlier, it looks like you're looking for the same guy."

"Yeah – red eyes they call him. We've been hunting him for around a year now."

"It looks like we've got a common enemy then. What have you got on him?" I knew I had to get all the information on him now, in case they changed their minds and wouldn't help me.

Dean offered the information "Not much. We know that he leaves a mess where ever he goes though. Both him and his disciples. Freak weather storms alert us as to where he is, and we feel like we're just getting close."

Same pulled out a map "Look at this."

He pointed to crosses that circled one spot – right where we were staying in Ohio, Marietta.

"So what, these crosses are where freak weather storms have hit?"

"Yeah" Dean answered. "We think something is being circled. And I'm willing to bet that red eyes has something to do with it."

"We have to check it out then! What's in this area?" My enthusiasm began to rise as I realised that red eyes was in the vicinity. I actually had a chance at him, and I would do anything to take that chance.

"Just a bunch of fields and trees. We can't work out what red eyes is doing."

"Maybe he's rounding something up?"

"Huh. Good idea. But if he's rounding something up, then why there. There's nothing around for miles."

"Exactly." Everything started to click into place inside my head. "Whatever red eyes is planning, I don't think he wants an audience. He must be creating something. Something big."

"What, like an army?" Sam asked.

"Exactly like an army. We need to check this out." I got up out of the chair, grabbed my jacket from the floor and my gun from my back holder, but Dean stopped me before I got to the door.

"Whoa, hold on a minute. We can't just stroll into that clearing. We need to prepare for what were up against. If we have a chance to gank this son of a bitch, then I wanna take it."

"But if we linger here, then we might miss our chance!"

"Look, you gonna go out there like that?"

Dean motioned towards me, and I realised what he was talking about. I could hardly stand I was so tired. Cuts and bruises covered my entire body. My clothes hung around my body, revealing how skinny I had become through lack of food. I was suddenly sidetracked, trying to remember the last time I slept.

"Deans right. We need to call Bobby."

Thanks for reading, please add a review!


	5. Broken

**Chapter four**

The warm water hit my body, and it felt like all the pain was washing out of my body down the plug hole, along with the dirty water. I couldn't even remember the last time I had felt hot water, but I knew that I would never take it for granted again.

Over the noise of the extraction fan, I could hear dean talking rather loud on the phone to a man they named bobby. Although I could not hear exactly what he was saying, it sounded like dean was getting an ear full.

Despite the feeling that warmed my body where ever the water touched, I hated every minute I was in this shower. Simply due to the fact that we were wasting time! Red eyes could be so close!

But, Sam and Dean did have a point. I needed rest. I couldn't gank any monsters in the state that I'm in.

With a regrettable sigh, I turned off the shower and stepped out of my little heaven, and inspected my body in the mirror.

8,16,24 – I could count each rib as they protruded out of my skin that stretched tightly above. I think the last proper meal I had was about four weeks ago. Despite all the hunts I had been on with my mum, my body had never had it this bad.

Scars intertwined on my torso, making an almost beautiful patter as they snaked around my body. The run in with the few demons I had faced recently were evident on my body, especially in the deep gash on my arm that was now oozing yellow liquid. I would need stitches.

I had a black eye that was half swollen shut, a split lip with dried blood that had become crusted. A deep red/purple bruise about the size of a large hand had formed over four of my ribs, and I suspected one to be either badly bruised or broken. I needed a side cast.

In the mirror, I saw that my back harboured a black bruise that cover half of my back span, but I could not remember when I had been given that present.

Another cut wound its way down from my upper thigh to my knee, that two would need stitches as it slowly bled due to the water shower I had just taken.

The girl in the mirror didn't even look like me. The only resemblance was the frightened and lost look in my green eyes.

I knew that I had to be strong though. I had to be strong for my mum. If Sam and dean didn't think I was up to it, they would not let me go with them to kill red eyes. I had to be strong to kill the son of a bitch.

So, hiding all fear I had, I threw on the old shirt and trousers that dean had given me to wear, rolled up the sleeves and legs as they hung from my body, and tied the rope around my waist to keep them on my hips. My own clothes were currently in a pile on the floor, torn and shredded. I stuck my head out of the bathroom door and cleared my throat.

Because Dean was still on the phone, filling bobby in on the current situation, I suspected, I addressed Sam.

"hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"do you have anything I can use to stitch some cuts up with?"

"Oh yeah, wait a sec"

He pulled out a duffel bag from under the bed, and started to search through it. After a minute of rustling around, he produced a needle, a reel of thin wire and a pair of scissors.

He crossed the room and placed them in my hand.

"thanks"

"Yeah, no problem. Are you..do you...urm...do you need any...help?"

"No, I'll be okay...thanks"

I then shut the door and placed the materials on the side.

In truth, I had never actually stitched myself up before. I had always gotten my mum to do it, but I had watched her enough times to hopefully be able to do it. Plus, the gash on my arm and leg really needed to be closed, and I didn't want to make Sam or dean do anything they didn't want to do. I was a stranger to them.

I took of my shirt and picked up the needle.

I took a deep breath and broke the skin on my arm with the needle.

"ARGG!"

I tried-unsuccessfully- to stifle the moan that escaped my mouth. The sudden hurt that was stabbing through my arm was too much to bear, and my hand started to shake, releasing its grip on the needle that was still in my arm.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. I think they heard my outcry.

"Jenny? Jenny, you okay in there?"

It was Sam. I tried to answer.

"I'm fine. Be out in a minute."

Again I tried to apply the first stitch to my arm, and again a shout came out of my mouth.

"ARRGGG"

"Jenny? Can I come in? I can help with the stitches."

Although I did not want a man who I had known for less than an hour stitching me up, I knew that I could not do it myself, so I did not refuse his offer of help.

"okay, wait a minute"

I threw on my shirt and unlocked the door, opening it to let Sam in, his face full of concern. In the corner of the room, I could just make out dean, still on the phone, with a book in his hand.

I led Sam to the sink where I had the scissors and reel, the needle was still in my arm.

I lifted up my sleeve to show Sam the gash.

He exhaled in pain as he examined the wound.

"ouch, how did this happen?"

"Demon."

I had already decided not to buddy up with Sam and dean, just to keep it professional like a business arrangement. I knew I had to, because that was all this was. So I would keep my answers short and avoid emotion.

"must have been pretty recent. How did you kill it?"

"Read an exorcism."

"you've started your stitches to deep, that's why they hurt. Here, can I?"

I was surprised at the gentleness of his hands as he held my arm out when I nodded my assent, and he began to stitch my wound up with swift movements. The pain was much less when Sam did it compared to me.

After the third stitch, Sam asked "can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

He gave the slightest of chuckles at my response that I always said when I was asked that. My mum always said that that was the first thing that Dean Winchester had said to her.

"How old are you?"

"sixteen"

"So, who taught you how to hunt?"

"My mum"

"And what made her hunt?"

"It's been in the family for...well, as long as she could remember. It's not something I would have chosen to do, but it has to be done. When you get a switchblade for your 5th birthday...well, it's not like you can just have a normal life with all the uprooting."

I snapped my mouth shut as I realised what I had just done. Had I not just promised myself to keep my answers short and emotions out?

Sam seemed to sense that I had regretted what I had said, but answered me in a way that shocked me. He told the truth.

"I know exactly how you feel."

And I could sense that he really did by the look in his eyes. It was not one of pity, but understanding.

"I didn't expect to enter this life either, but once you're in..."

His voice trailed off as though he was deep in thought and full of sorrow, and the strangest thing happened. I actually felt as though I could trust him, so I broke my promise yet again.

"I learnt long ago to expect nothing, then you'll never be disappointed."

"So, you think bringing down red eyes will make things better?"

"No, but it will sure as hell make me feel better."

Sam then looked at me funny, and said something I didn't expect, "you know, you do remind me of dean."

"How so?"

Sam looked at me for a long time before he answered. " I've seen that look that's in your eyes before. The one that... acts as a front to hide the pain."

It was my turn to pause before answering him now. I wanted so badly to confide in this man that I seemed to trust without knowing why, that it scared me. I had to bite on my lip to keep them from revealing my weakness. If he saw the pain I was in, he would think I was weak, and not want me with him on the hunt. But I had to get red eyes. For her.

So I just said "You finished?"

Sam must have realised that I didn't want to talk anymore, because he simply replied "yeah, that should do it. I'll go and get you a bandage. Anywhere else you need help with?"

It was then that I realised my led still needed attention.

"My leg, I think it needs stitches, but I'm not completely sure."

"Show me where"

My cheeks reddened as I realised that the jeans would not roll up, and that I would have to take them off for Sam to stitch it up.

Sam seemed to realise this as well as he saw the darker patch on my jeans for where the cut was bleeding.

I tried to salvage the embarrassing situation.

"I could probably just bandage it up."

"it looks like its bleeding quite a bit through the denim. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

Again, that trust I felt for this kind stranger filled me with confidence. I slipped off my jeans and just sat there on the side of the bath while Sam stitched up my leg. 29 stitches in total.

"let me go and get that bandage"

When Sam came back with the bandage, he left it on the side and left the room, allowing me to get changed and bandage myself.

Once my arm and leg was safely bandaged and my clothes were back on, I took one last look in the mirror, a deep breath, and left the solitude of the bathroom.

Both men were hunched over the map, examining the area in which I so badly hoped red eyes would meet his fate.

"we ready to hit the road then?"

They both turned to look at me, and both had a look in their eyes that I couldn't quite understand.

"Jenny, when was the last time you ate?"

I was about to deny my hunger to dean, but my stomach gave me away

"I'm fine, I can eat something on the way. We have to get going! What if we miss him, what if-"

"Woah, let's not jump the gun here. We don't want to waste this opportunity, so we all need to be on form. And to be honest, you're not looking that great."

"I'm peachy."

"yeah, sure kid. Look, let's get some food and rest, and then we can survey the area tomorrow and attack at night."

"Deans right. It would be better to survey the area in the light before we go in at night. Then we'll be ready."

Although I did not want to wait around, I knew that they were right. Ganking this son of a bitch meant resting first.


	6. Unsure

**Chapter five**

My stomach complained and gargled as I shoved the burger into my mouth as fast as humanly possible. I thought eating would make me feel better, but it left an unpleasant feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Whoa, slow down there. No one's going to take it away from you."

Although Sam was right, I really should slow down if I didn't want to see my meal again later, I couldn't stop myself. It must have been days since I've actually eaten anything.

I hadn't realised, but dean was watching me all the while I was eating my burger.

I caught his eye and he looked away quickly.

I don't know why this sent a searing pain through m chest, scarily close to my heart. Although, that could have just been indigestion.

I mean, what was I expecting? For him to welcome me with open arms?

He hadn't said anything to me since he forbade me from hunting until tomorrow.

Sam must have felt the awkward silence as well, as he suddenly decided to fill the empty air.

"So Jenny, what have you got on red eyes so far?"

Now dean was looking at me. I swallowed a mouthful and filled him in.

"Not much, the son of a bitch is never in the same place for long. Just the freak weather and the death toll increase where he has hit."

At this, Sam and Dean were both nodding. Nothing new then. I wasn't telling them anything that they didn't already know.

"Whenever I get to the site though, he seems to just disappear. I've face quite a few of his demon spawn though. Fricking things come out of nowhere."

I finished my burger as the brothers thought about what I had just said.

I was just finishing my last bite when Sam put his burger on my plate.

"No, it's yours...I don't want to..."

"Eat it. Looks like you need it."

I couldn't disagree with that. I ate it without further hesitation.

"Okay, we need to hit the road."

Sam paid the bill as Dean and I walked outside to what he called his "baby".

"So Jenny, where did you live before...all of this happened?"

My heart warmed ever so slightly as he used my name in a sentence for the first time.

I was about to say Colorado, my usual answer when filling out forms and the sort. But that wasn't true. I was born and bred in Kansas.

"Colorado."

I don't know why, but that's the answer that came out.

"How long have you been hunting?"

"For as long as I remember."

"Do you miss her?"

That caught me off guard.

After a silence that was just a bit too long, I managed to answer

"I just need to kill this demon bitch."

"You think that that will make it better?"

"No, but it will sure as hell make me feel better."

By that time we had got to the car. I slipped into the backseat and buried my head in my hands to hide the tears that had come. Stupid damn tears.

When Sam got back in, no one said anything until we were back at the motel.

We got in the door, and I started towards the couch.

"Hey, take the bed. It looks like you need a good night's sleep."

"Thanks Sam, but no. I'm fine with the couch."

"Hey, I'll take the couch if you want."

"No dean, I will. Jenny needs the rest, and you look shattered."

Before I could stop him, Sam had spread himself on the couch that was way too small for him. His legs were hanging off the end. I just stood there, not quite sure what to do. After a minute, I decided to follow deans example, took my shoes off, and collapse on the bed.

Despite my extreme exhaustion, I couldn't fall asleep. It must have been quite for at least an hour before anything happened. I though everyone was asleep, but Sam and dean must have thought the same thing about me as they started their conversation.

"Hey Dean, you alright?"

"Peachy."

"Seriously dean, this is big. How are you feeling?"

"How do you think Sammie? I have a daughter."

There was a long silence before dean spoke again.

"I don't know what to do Sammie."

"What do you mean?"

"About jenny"

"You do all that you can for her"

"What's that?"

"You be her father"

"Sam, I don't know the first damn thing about parenting 101"

"Dean, she just needs to know that she isn't in this alone."

Another long silence lapsed. I thought that they were finally asleep before Dean suddenly said

"Sam, do you think she's alright?"

"No dean, her whole world has come crashing down on her. She has no one left in this world apart from us."

"She seems alright though."

"Dean, you should be able to see through a front to hide the pain better than anyone"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let's just say that hiding hurt must run in your family."

"Do you think we should take her on the hunt?"

Again, another long silence before Dean replied.

"Honestly, no. If she sees red eyes she's very likely to lose it. It could be dangerous. She looks so weak at the moment. She needs a couple of good days resting. "

"But if we wait that long, red eyes would have cleared out. This could be our only opportunity to gank him. I think we should check out the area ourselves, and see what's there."

"But Sam, how are we supposed to stop her coming?"

"She can't get far without a car. And it looks like she'll be sleeping for most of tomorrow."

"If you're sure. I guess we do need to protect her. How much more hurt can she handle? Her body looked broken."

"I know. She had a massive gash on her arm I had to stitch up. Looks like she lost a lot of blood. It kills me knowing that a sixteen year old has had to go through what Jenny has."

"Okay Sammie, we'll leave early morning, before it gets light."

"Alright."

Oh hell no. It took all my will power to keep my eyes and mouth shut. If I gave away that I knew that they were leaving me, the game would be over.

Trying to protect me my arse.

They really think they can leave me in "safety" while red eyes is in the area. Are they high?

I realised what I had to do.

I waited a good couple of hours before I made my move.

I got up as quietly as I could, taking the knife under my pillow with me.

As quietly as I could, I got the cult out of dean's duffel bag, put it in the gun holder on my back, and creped out of the front door.

Once I was out in the pouring rain, I made a run for dean's car.

For what I was about to do, I knew dean would kill me. But I had to go and get red eyes. I wouldn't be side lined for the sake of my own 'protection'. Ha! They think leaving me is for my own good. I know I shouldn't be angry at them for trying to protect me, but let's face it. I was fuming. These feeling even made me take slight enjoyment in hijacking deans 'baby'.

It only took me a couple of minutes to successfully hot wire deans car. I was on the road in no time, heading towards the coordinates I had memorised from the map I had been shown.

Red eyes was mine.

Thanks for reading. I'll try and update soon. What will happen when the brothers wake up to find jenny and deans car gone? What will jenny find in the clearing? Please read and review!


End file.
